Mindblowing
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: When Warren is bored out his mind, he uses his Telepathy to read his guild-mates thoughts, trying to find something interesting that keeps him awake. But this particular time, now that Tenrou Team returned, he found more than what he was expecting. A determined girl, a bad musician, a fantasying girl, and love troubles. How did he got into that mess? He should have taken a job!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Mind-blowing.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

When Warren Rocko decided to use his telepathy magic on his friends, it wasn't just because he was bored, even if he was incredibly bored at the lack of jobs and brawls inside the guild; he did it also to know what was the reason behind the core of members of Fairy Tail, that returned from Tenrou Island, to behave so strangely with each other now that they were back home.

Scanning the hall of the guild and the mages inside, he noticed with certain joy that most of the teams from Tenrou were inside the building, chatting, eating, fighting or simply passing the time together with the others. The only exception being the Raijin Tribe and Laxus, the four of them having taken an S-rank mission to polish their skills and catch up with the time they lost.

Team Natsu, the Strauss Siblings, the Exceeds, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Levy and Gajeel. All of Tenrou team but the other four. 'Perfect…' He thought with a small smile, eyeing his friends one by one, trying to decide with whom he could start the 'mind reading'.

Team Natsu was chatting and hanging around like always. Natsu bickering with Gray, Happy adding more wood to the fire, Lucy trying to calm them down and Erza eating her strawberry cake without listening the blonde's pleas to intervene; until the two idiots went from words to fists and she moved fast to stop them with a strong bump on each of their heads before returning to her precious dessert.

Lucy shaking her head at the two now unconscious idiots and starting to complain about Happy and how he didn't help her to stop them before they were forced to, the blue cat crying crocodile tears and yelling that the girl was mean, his little wings taking him to where the other two exceeds were. Changing his attitude in a second to try and impress Charle, the white cat rejecting him as always.

Warren thought that it was better to wait for the other two to wake up before trying to read their minds, so he averted his eyes to another group.

The Strauss Siblings were at the bar; chatting and sharing some more memories from the two years they lost because of Lisanna's, laughing when some of the topics where about the noticeable differences between the Edolas Fairy Tail and Earthland's. They could be an interesting point to start, but he thought better when he remembered that Mira had an unnatural sixth sense to notice when he was attempting to read her mind, and now that she had her powers back… he just moved his eyes to another group.

The exceeds were too obvious for him, Cana never thought straight when she was indulging herself with a barrel of beer, Juvia always thought about Gray –strangely- and Levy was reading a book, so he was pretty sure that if he read her mind, he was going to be reading the book as well.

That only left Wendy and Gajeel.

Looking for her around the guild, he spotted her standing in front of the job board with Nab next to her. Her innocent brown eyes moving here and there in between the request, her face troubled at each one she read, a cute pout when she restarted her search.

'Great!' The mind-reader thought with a triumphant smirk, pressing one finger to his forehead, he found his first prey. Wendy was a good place to start, she was young, she was innocent and he was sure that whatever she was thinking at the moment was going to make him feel heart-warmed. 'Sorry, Wendy-chan…'

Establishing the connection between their minds, he adjusted on his seat and look at a random point in the guild, pretending to be thinking and not reading the mind of an innocent girl. He closed his eyes, the noise made by the others distracted him, and he needed to concentrate his mind and ears on the blue-haired. 'U-uh… I can't capture bandits… but then… I could ask Natsu-san to help me… No! No, I can't ask for his help! I need to get stronger! I have to be able to help them in a fight too!'

'Aw… Wendy-chan, you're cute…' Warren thought with a small blush, smiling inwardly at the girl's resolve and cuteness.

'Maybe… I should ask Mira-san to help me pick a mission… She'll know what to do…' And she moved away from the board to go seek the barmaid's help, Warren deciding for his wellbeing to stop the connection, knowing well that the demon will be able to notice the mindlink on Wendy.

'There goes my first target… oh, well…' He thought tiredly, sighing in defeat. He looked at the guild again in search of the iron dragon-slayer, finding sitting on a table next to the guild's entrance, his eyes scowling and staring at the ceiling while he snapped his fingers and shook his head in a rhythm that made Warren quirk an eyebrow and hurry to start the link. 'Let's see what's inside the loner's head…'

But what he first heard wasn't what he was expecting. 'Shooby-do-boop… do… do… do-boop!'

'T-the hell…?' The mind-reader thought with a sweatdrop, not believing that the man would be thinking about his music while glaring at the ceiling. 'He sure has a weird face when he's thinking something…'

He cut the connection immediately, not liking the rhythm or the idea of listen to it directly from the man itself. Sighing again, he scouted the guild again and saw Levy finishing her book, a satisfied smile while she closed it and left it on the table.

'Next target! Levy-chan!' He thought triumphantly, his link starting again and connecting his mind to hear the solid-scripter's thoughts.

'It was a nice book, the characters were passionate and the plot good to entertain me to the very end…' Okay, he should have chosen someone else. 'I wonder… what it would be if Gajeel was Folster and I was Lady Cyrine...? Would he face great perils to save me…?'

The brown-haired gaped at what he was hearing; not believing the thoughts crossing the girl's mind. 'S-she likes G-gajeel…?'

He turned to look at the girl and saw her staring at the black-haired dragon-slayer with a small blush tinting her cheeks. 'B-but then… he did save me back in Tenrou…'

"H-holy Mavis!" Warren exclaimed in shock, leaning on his chair and falling to the floor with such force that it drew the attention of everyone inside to him. He remained on the floor for a bit, trying to erase from his mind what he heard a moment ago before standing up shakily, an embarrassed smile on his face, his right hand picking up his chair while the other scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry everyone! I fell asleep!"

They stared at him for a full minute, making him sweat at his poor excuse.

But then…

"Go to your home, Warren…"

"Yeah, if you're tired go home and take a nap like a man!"

"E-elf-nii, I don't think one can take a nap like a man…"

"If he's a man he'll do it!"

"Elf-nii…"

Sweatdropping at the answers he got, he sighed and returned to his seat, leaning on the table with a hand supporting his head while trying to continue with his original objective. He scanned the guild again, checking if he had new targets to read now that his outburst made everyone's awareness go up. He noticed a patch of pink hair and one of black hair raising from the ground, he smirked, he now could intrude into Team Natsu's mind as a whole!

'Though, I hope Natsu's thoughts are more discernible now that he's older…' He pleaded with some hope; the first time he tried to read the pink-hair's mind he only found thoughts about food, Igneel and fights. He was in bed for a week after that, a strong headache assaulting his mind nonstop. 'Anyway, here we go!'

'Damn Natsu…' It was Gray's mind; he was crossing his arms and glaring at the eating dragon-slayer sitting in front of him. 'If it wasn't for Erza I would show him who of the two is stronger!'

'Stop glaring at me, asshole!' Natsu thought with a glare countering the stripper's, continuing to munch his food to distract himself. Warren was surprised, the fire-eater's mind was clearer than the last time and now he was able to hear his thoughts like the others. 'I would punch you and make you stare at the floor if it wasn't for Erza!'

'Those two will never change…' Lucy thought with a sigh, shaking her head in a tired fashion, resuming the reading of her book… or, as she let her partners think and see; instead of that, she was doing something else and the mind-reader thought for the second time that day that the world was going insane. She was thinking about someone hanging in her belt and waiting for her call in a different dimension. 'I wonder what Loki is doing… he said he was going to visit me early today and I didn't see him… should I call him and ask him why?'

'Okay, let's move with Erza!' The brown-haired thought nervously, not liking the idea of knowing his friends' love interests without them telling him face to face.

'In five minutes, Natsu will stand from his chair and question Gray why is he glaring at him.' Was all he could read from her, and it was the only thing in which she was thinking at the moment, repeating it over and over again until a minute passed and she changed 'five' for 'four'.

Warren quirked an eyebrow at that, watching her eat her cake without a care for the world while Lucy kept on reading her book and the boys continued their glaring match; but 4 minutes passed, and, as Erza predicted, Natsu stood harshly from his seat and questioned Gray why was he glaring at him, the ice-mage responding with a smart remark before both were silenced by a stronger glare coming from the scarlet knight next to them.

The mind-reader sweatdropped at the picture, taking note of how well the Titania knew her friends and their antics; his mind focusing again in the woman's mind, since it wasn't every day that you were able to read the woman's thoughts without her noticing.

'I did notice you, Warren.' Erza said to him, shocking him to the point of losing his soul, his eyes discerning with some fear that even if she was in the same position as before, her eyes were looking at him with intensity. 'Stop reading my mind before I make you.'

'H-hai!' Warren thought with his mind going overboard to shut the connection, the woman smiling in his direction after he did so, returning to enjoy her cake without a care in the world. The mind-reader sighed in defeat and checked the guild again, he only had Cana and the Strauss Siblings left… but none of them were worth the effort, he would not hear anything interesting with Cana drinking and it was likely that Mira would do the same as Erza… So, why bother? He was done for today.

"Warren?" He heard a sweet voice calling for him, turning to the bar, he saw Mira waving a hand to him; calling him to get closer. He stood from his seat and walked to the counter, sitting on a free stool with a questioning look etched on his face. The demon smiled at him, winking while pointing at Team Natsu. "You tried reading Erza's mind, right?"

"U-uh?" He yelped in surprised, a hand covering his mouth when he was going to start ranting that it wasn't true; he looked at the blue-eyes of the girl, seeing the amusement in them.

"I know you tried, Warren, don't deny it. And I'm sorry you couldn't get more from her…" She said with a small frown, releasing the man from her hold now that he seemed to be calming down. He nodded at her, urging her to continue. "But, I have a way for you to try again without her noticing…"

"R-really?" He whispered in shock, his eyes staring at her when she nodded with a small smile. "How's that?"

"I'll help you by canalizing some of my power to you; when the two mix, it will form another kind of magic pattern that she won't notice until it is too late." The last was said with a wide smirk, making Warren nod uncomfortably. The demon was more interested in knowing Team Natsu's thoughts than him. "What do you say?"

"O-okay, Mira-chan…" He nodded slowly, a finger going to his forehead while Mira grabbed his shoulder and started to lend him her magic, the two mixing together and creating a stronger and different one before the mind-reader established his connection with the Titania's mind again, trying with her first to know if the plan was working.

He and Mira watched how the woman opened her eyes suddenly, scanning her surroundings in wonder before disregarding whatever was troubling her to resume the eating of her cake. 'It's working!'

'I know it is, just concentrate in her mind.' He heard the demon's voice inside his head. So, she can hear his thoughts and the ones he's trying to hear? He now knew why she was so interested in helping him. She now had an opening to all of their guildmates secrets. He shook his head and returned his concentration on the knight, his body feeling more relaxed now that he had a larger supply of magic to help him. 'Okay, here we go.'

'This cake is delicious, I should ask Mira for where she gets them so I can buy them myself; I know she feels like she has a winning card over me when I ask for them.' Mira and Warren sweatdropped at the idea, the white-haired beauty rolling her eyes at Erza's thoughts, it wasn't like she felt she had an advantage over her for knowing where to get those strawberry cakes she eats daily; it wasn't like she was going to deny Erza a piece of cake if the knight did something against her. Of course not! 'One of these days, I'll follow her and discover where that bakery is.'

'She's really cake-centered…' The brown-haired thought with a small sweatdrop.

After a minute or so, they saw the knight dropping her empty plate on the table, a more serene face on her as she closed her eyes and ignored the glares thrown in between Gray and Natsu next to her. 'It's cold outside… but with Natsu next to me, it feels like any other day.'

'Oh! Here comes something interesting!' Mira squealed for her and Warren, the man looking uninterested in the girl's matchmaking habit.

'I wish… I wish I could tell him…' They heard think with a regretful voice, getting their attention. 'B-but… I don't know how he will react… he's so hard to read most of the time…'

'I-is this… what I think it is…?' The mind-reader thought with sweat forming on his face, Mira listening with a small blush and deep concentration at what she was hearing.

'I… I think I should let him know… at least before the Tournament starts…' They heard her think before she moved to the counter with her empty plate, getting up from her seat with a long sigh that called Natsu's attention. Warren felt Mira's hand leaving his shoulder, she was moving back to the front of the bar so Erza didn't suspect anything. 'Great… I won't be able to read Erza's mind anymore…'

But then he noticed it, Natsu never stopped watching the knight after she got off the table with that tired sigh, he seemed concentrated, like if he was fighting someone. And that made the mind-reader curious enough to open the connection and start reading the pink-hair's thoughts, knowing that the boy wasn't as good as the knight when it came to detect magic sources. 'Why's she like that? Did I do something?'

'Oh… no… no no no no! Don't tell me…!'

'I should have stopped glaring at the stripper! That surely annoyed her!' Natsu thought with a small frown directed at the male in front of him, his eyes watching the knight chatting with Mira in the bar before turning back to return to the table. 'I should talk with her and leave things straight! I won't fight with that ice-cube again and she'll stop looking like that! Yeah!'

'Oh, Natsu… if only you knew the consequences of what you're about to do…' Warren felt a hand on his shoulder and a flux of magic energy being poured into him, he didn't need to turn and look to know that it was Mirajane. 'Natsu was thinking something really interesting a moment ago…'

'I know he was! He never moved his eyes away from Erza while she was talking with me…' Mira let him know that she was aware of what was happening around, in the brown-hair's opinion, she didn't need to read minds to know what was going on through the guild's mind; she was pretty well at it now. 'Focus on Erza again; she said some things to me that made me curious.'

'As you wish!' And he changed the connection to the knight again, the woman sitting next to Natsu with her arms crossed and her head down in thinking.

'Should I tell him now or when everyone's gone?' Mira gasped at the words, understanding now why the Titania asked her when she was going to leave the guild building. 'If I tell him now… everyone will look… and it'll be embarrassing! It'll be better if I do it when the guild's empty… that way, I'll be able to explain things to him if he doesn't understand.'

And she nodded satisfied with her final decision, watching through the corner of her eye at the dragon-slayer eating his food while ignoring the glares and small signs sent to him by Gray. 'Okay, I can't sense any thoughts from Natsu… or Erza for that matter… Gray is insulting Natsu and Lucy is reading her book.'

'Seems like we'll have to wait until midnight to know what she wants to tell him…' Mira thought with a bored sigh, smiling a bit when she remembered the Titania's thoughts. 'Not that we need to know what she's going to tell him, anyway.'

'W-what do you mean?'

'You'll find out later tonight!' She thought cheerily before releasing his shoulder and walking back to her siblings, leaving Warren to think about what he heard that day and what could happen that night.

A chill went down his spine at remembering.

Levy and Gajeel.

Lucy and Loki.

Erza and Natsu.

He didn't want to see, but his curiosity was killing him.

He was going to be there that night and see with his own eyes what the knight wanted to tell the dragon-slayer!

And no one was going to stop him!

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ah, a two-shot, it feels good to write one after such a long-time!  
**

**And an original one with humor and romance included is not something to take lightly, of course not!  
**

**So, thoughts? I promise not to call Warren and read your minds. *smiles*  
**

**Until the next and final chapter!  
**

**Saludos!  
**


	2. Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Mind-blowing.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

He rushed to the guild at night, denying Max's and Nab's invitation to a night-out when he remembered that he already had plans and he couldn't missed them. Not when something like a confession from the most unlikely of mages was going to happen in the lone guild building.

But the guild wasn't that deserted when he got there, no, Mirajane was waiting for him, impatiently tapping her index finger with her arms crossed; her eyes looking at the dark starry sky of that day before averting them to look at the mage running her direction, the man coming to a stop next to her and panting to regain his breath, knowing that he was going to need it for the occasion.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked while patting his back with a worried expression, seeing the man raised a hand in waiting, taking a long breath before exhaling it and nodding to himself; facing the older Strauss sibling with a sweaty face and nodding to her. "Great, let's go inside before Master leaves!"

"Hai!" And he followed her inside, getting inside the building through the kitchen's back door and making sure to not make a single noise that could alert the three people remaining in the guild's hall. He looked at the door leading to the bar, shooting a troubled look to Mira when she turned to see him. "A-are you sure we should do this, Mira-chan? They'll not like it if they discover us in here…"

"Don't worry, they won't notice us." She put a hand on his shoulder again, suppressing her magic and also using it to suppress his, nodding to him before kneeling and motion the man to do the same; he complied, and both of them crossed the door in a crouching position. Being carefully of the door's noise and stopping it by opening the door with a strong hold and closing it likewise, moving closer under the counter after that was done and concentrating their ears the best they to hear the conversations taking place in the hall.

"Natsu, Erza," The Master's voice echoed inside the room, calling the attention of the last two mages inside the guild. "I'm going now, tell Mira to leave the cleaning for tomorrow when she comes back."

"Yes, Master, rest assured; we'll let her know." Erza said with a short nod, watching the short man jumped down from his table to leave the place in a calmed manner; leaving just the scarlet woman staring at his retreating back and shifting her gaze to look at Natsu lying on a chair with a contemplating stare at the ceiling.

The dragon-slayer crossed his arms after the Master left, staring at the ceiling a bit more before looking at the door, seeing that the old man was nowhere to be seen and his scent was nowhere near the guild; only his, Erza's, Mira's and Warren's scents were in the place… but he took the last two to be remnants of their presences, since his nose could also smell the scents of the rest of his friends inside the place.

He straightened his position on the chair, using his hands to grab the table and direct his eyes at the woman sitting in the other side; seeing her stare at him with narrowed eyes, he looked down and stare at the table with clenching teeth, reassuring himself of what he was going to say. But the sound of her voice cut any train of thought, making him look at her with wide-attentive eyes. "Natsu…"

"Yeah?" He asked immediately, gripping the border of the table with his hands and scratching its wooden surface with his nails, his eyes centered on the woman sitting at the other side of the table. She quirked an eyebrow at his reaction, her mind going on overdrive when a thought of him having a hunch of what she was about to say crossed her mind and made her blush. And also made her doubt about the direct approach she was about to take.

"H-how have you been lately?" She asked with a stammering voice, making the boy look at her in surprise, it wasn't every day that you saw the Titania stammer in nervous for something she wanted to say. He stood there, sitting, with his quirked eyebrow for a while before going back to normal and shrugging at her answer, releasing his hold on the table.

"I… I've been good… I guess." He said quietly, shrugging a bit and leaning against the chair again; noticing the change of atmosphere around them but not the change in the woman's eyes, her brown orbs regaining their usual steel.

"Because I've been meaning to tell you something… lately…" She pushed forward, looking at him for a moment before averting her eyes to another point of focus; her mind jumbling to find the words that could explain what she was about to say or give a slight clue to the hardheaded skull of her friend. "Something regarding… us…"

'I-is this really happening..?' Warren thought in shock, not believing the scene occurring at the other side of the bar; Mira glaring at him to remain clear of thoughts as she returned her attention back to the two mages sitting in the middle of the guild's hall.

"A-and what is it?" Natsu asked uncomfortably, sensing the knight's uneasiness; he didn't know why but his heart was starting to beat faster, his face was feeling hot and his anxiousness was reaching a point that he was used to feel when fighting someone strong.

"I…" She tried to continue, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the about to come shock of the dragon-slayer. Her face reaching deeper shades of red with each second the pink-haired looked at her in expectation, his intense stare piercing through her façade and made her think that her armor was really uncomfortable at the moment.

'Oh! Just do it, Erza!' Mira thought with some annoyance, not liking the silence they made with each word that escaped their mouths.

Natsu thought about Erza's words so far and their meaning, swallowing a lump in his throat, sweating nervously at what she might be implying by that. He unconsciously clenched his fists and tried to quell down the anxiety pilling up inside him while his face let a little drop of sweat fall to the floor.

"W-what do you want to tell me?" He asked with nervousness and impatience in equal measure, his voice coming as a stutter; forcing Erza to avoid looking at him even more.

Mira and Warren were covering their mouths with their hands to stop any sound escaping them after noticing that the waiting was over. The knight sighed and nodded inwardly, facing the boy with her most strong gaze to say it; that almost made him cower in fear of her, if not for the blush on her face that left him wondering if he ever saw her like that because of him.

"I-I think I have f-feelings for you…"

Finally!

They were confessing!

What the knight wanted to tell him was in the end a confession of love, as they originally thought!

A relationship that no one in the world noticed that started to be more serious after Team Natsu fought to save Erza from Jellal's clutches in the tower of heaven, it strengthened itself when they went to confront Oracion Seis, the dragon-slayer discovering that he didn't want to see the knight sad and crying as he found her after the Council took the azure-haired man to jail, and it solidify when they came back from Tenrou Island.

Both knowing that it was better to live the present than risk themselves to never known what it was like to be in each other's arms.

But they were both nervous about letting the other know, rejection and embarrassment making a mess in their minds.

Until Erza thought that it was time to let him know, not liking the idea of continuing with their team and other activities without him knowing how she felt for him.

And now that she said it, there was just one more obstacle in their way.

Natsu's answer.

"Uh?" Was all the dragon-slayer said, a confused face to the woman pouring her feelings out to him, he looked at her weirdly, not understanding what she meant until a question came to his mind. "You 'what'?"

'Oh no, Warren!' Mira thought with a panicked scream, making the mind-reader jump a little at the girl's cry, tilting his head to the side to see her with her eyes pleading for him to do as she was going to tell him. 'Connect us with Natsu! Now!'

'O-okay!' And he did as told, lifting a finger to press it against his forehead and concentrating on the magic presence of the dragon-slayer; easily linking up their minds to read what he was thinking at the moment.

'I-is she serious or trying to tell me something else?' The boy thought with some mixed feelings, answering the knight's question with an open-innocent question to win time. 'D-does she feels like I do… or…?'

'Natsu!' A voice ringed inside his head, snapping his attention to this new voice inside of him.

'W-what?' He answered with some surprise, having never heard that voice inside his head before. It sounded feminine and like Mira's, but, when it continued with its rant he cleared himself of all question and replied, wanting to know what it had to say.

'She feels like you! She likes you but she didn't say it with the right words!'

'W-wha…? Who are you?' He asked, not understanding what this new voice was telling him; Mira gaped at the question, not believing that he was going to question her now. She thought hard about it and after a good 10 seconds came with an answer.

'I'm your conscience!' Natsu's face was blank at the answer; in contrary to Warren's face that was confronting the barmaid with a disbelieving look. She nodded and continued to transmit her thoughts to the pink-haired, not liking the idea of him being pummeled down by Erza and the last's embarrassment for her failed confession. 'Yes, Natsu! And I'm serious now! She's in love with you!'

He gaped in shock, almost falling from his chair at the revelation. 'Y-you really think that…?'

'Of course I do! Why else would I tell you?'

He scowled in thinking, looking everywhere in wonder, one reason coming to him after staring at the table and unnerving the woman sitting across from him. 'To mess with me?'

'Natsu, we are in the same body, your embarrassment is mine… why would I tell you this if it'll shame us both?'

'O-okay… so, she loves me? Should I tell her I feel the same?'

'Yes!'

'Okay!' He returned to the exterior, focusing his eyes on the scarlet-haired knight sitting at the other side of the table, watching with some curiosity the expression the scarlet-haired woman had on him. Her face shadowed from view, a strange feeling making her body tremble before she stood up from her seat and tried to separate Natsu's head from his body with a sword she called from her storage place. The boy didn't have time to answer her in the end. "E-erza!"

"Damn you, Natsu!" The knight yelled in rage, swinging her sword again to cut him at waist level, the man jumping and using a nearby pilar to land in the middle of the hall; away from her and danger as he and _his conscience_ tried to come up with a way to solve the matter before he was shredded to pieces by the fuming Scarlet.

If only he wouldn't have taken so long to answer.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Aw! Cliffhangers! How much I love them only God knows! *laughs*  
**

**Yes, this story has become a three-shot, why? By personal taste, I heard someone telling me that my 'damn cliffhangers' were killing him, so I want to check if that's true. *smirks*  
**

**And also because I simply felt like I needed to separate this from the actual climax and conclusion of the story; no need to rush, right? Especially if you want to make a story the best from your repertoire. *winks*  
**

**In short, be watchful for the conclusion of this story. I already gave you the Introduction, the Body, and now, only the Conclusion remains. Going back to roots, and that was meant in every way. *chuckles*  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	3. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Mind-blowing.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

Walking down the street at night always gave a feeling of tranquility to the old master, he could take time to reflect on the events of the day and be prepared for anything that the future might bring to him and his guild full of brats; a quiet peaceful night, all for himself, without troubles but the upcoming Tournament and getting back to be the top.

'With Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel, it might not be hard to win that thing.' He thought with a small grin, letting himself fall to his fantasies, whistling in happiness for he knew that his brats were more than able to win that competition. 'Oh, there's Laxus, Mira, Lucy and Wendy too! We cannot lose with them fighting for us!'

"Ah, I can almost see all that money, and our return to our building by the coast." He said with his grin still in place, looking at the dark sky with a single wish. "Everything will be okay from then on."

Of course, when saying this, he wasn't expecting a large tremor and an explosion to occur inside the building he just left; he dropped his shoulders and sighed, his small body turning around to see the guild and witness a cloud of smoke rising from one of its sides, he shook his head and continued his way home, he wasn't going to stop these two idiots now. 'I shouldn't have left them alone in the first place…'

And inside the guild, in between the falling ceiling, broken chairs and tables, and the strangely untouched bar, were two mages standing a few feet away from each other; a young boy with pink-hair raising his arms in a defensive position while a red-haired woman with two swords clenched her fists tightly in anger and sadness.

She couldn't lay a finger on him, he kept on avoiding her, yelling for her to stop and let him talk, but she'd have none of that, she wanted payback from the humiliating scene he created for her to display. She was hurt, she was expecting him, for this one chance, to push aside his stupidity and answer her confession with one of his own… or at least answer her before 5 minutes passed.

She got nothing.

He was still stupid and oblivious; traits that she was willing to ignore if he had responded to her feelings positively, but he couldn't… why? Why couldn't he say something with the same feeling he had after saving her after the Tower of Heaven fiasco? Or after whatever trouble she got herself into and he came to rescue her? Was he really that stupid to not notice?

He was confused. He never believed she would end up having feelings for him besides the usual comradeship between guildmates; okay, he could have expected something like a brother and sister relationship… but, love? Like what he used to feel for Lisanna? Or his father?

He was taken aback, seriously, he might be a fool most of the time but he was not a fool when it came to love; years with Happy saying 'She/He liiiiiiiikes him/her', Mirajane and her matchmaking hobby, and Cana and her drunken talks about love and some things he wished he could forget gave him a more than good understanding of what love was and how it felt.

But with Erza… did he… 'Did I ever feel that way for her?' He wondered internally, staring at the woman in question with their shared memories replaying inside his head, most of them depicting him as a friend saving another friend, nothing out of the ordinary when one thought about his life and actions. Except for…

After he defeated Jellal, when the power-up given to him by the etherion subsided, he fell to his knees and she came to stop his fall; hugging him close to her without her armor protecting her.

When did she hug anyone without her armor?

Her hugs consisted on strong hits against the breastplate of her armor, and nothing more; no two arms or strong bear hugs. Only strong hits against her armor were what she allowed as a display of affection.

He remembered her blushing whenever he talked bravely to her, encouraging her to not surrender, that everything was going to be okay as long as they were still breathing and with the will to fight. As long as the two of them were standing; as long as they were together.

He reckoned that whenever she was in trouble and he was looking for her, his body moved by instinct alone in her direction, his mind not realizing that he was unconsciously following the scent belonging to her, the scent he had memorized in every little detail throughout the years.

Finding her in between crowds of people, or the mess of the battlefields they faced, with his eyes fixed on her beautiful, long, bright scarlet hair; her eyes meeting with his, her deep brown eyes that held not only a hardened stare that endured the most terrible of tortures but also held the most fragile of all the feelings, looking at his onyx orbs with hope and relief.

With trust.

She looked at everyone with her hardened eyes, showing a smile to all of them but with those strong eyes revealing that she didn't trust them to the fullest.

Except him.

He always saw her talking with someone and smiling like always, showing a polite demeanor to everyone when on the inside she was careful of every word and action; the stare being slightly softened when she talked with the members of the guild or Makarov… but with him… he noticed that she didn't have that in her when she talked with him or even threw a glance at him.

She trusted him with her life.

And now, when she was going to tell him why, he was dumb enough to not notice that what she was saying was her truth. She was in love with him and he committed the stupidity of questioning if it was the true…

He looked down in shame, stretching his arms to the sides, not daring to look at her anymore; he was truly an idiot. "I'm sorry."

"Uh?" She asked with some surprise, the hold on her swords slightly loosening along her initial anger and embarrassment. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Erza, I…" He clenched his teeth in anger, he hated himself for his stupidity; he deserved to be punished right now. "I thought you were messing with me…"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Erza asked with her bangs covering her eyes, her fists clenching around her swords, her initial anger returning bit by bit. "You should know better, Natsu, I don't speak lightly about things like this."

"I know that… I mean, I remembered that now…" He said with a cracked voice, his heart feeling the pain she felt when he questioned her words. "That's why… punish me… I'm yours."

She looked up at him, examining every single movement he did to reassure herself that he wasn't mocking her or lying; he was serious, his downcast expression told her enough. "Natsu… I…"

"Just strike me already!" He yelled startling her, raising his head to look up at the ceiling with his teeth clenched, expecting her to slash his chest as many times as she wanted for what he caused. Instead, he felt a fist hitting his chest softly, the hard touch of steel against his skin, with a soft movement over his pectorals that stopped over his shoulder. He fought the urge to look down with every little cell in his body, but, in the end, his curiosity won and he gazed at the figure in front of him.

She was standing in front of him without her swords, without her angered eyes, just a hand resting on his shoulder and her eyes looking at his with a small smile on her lips; looking closely, he spotted a small tear trying to escape her left eye, one of his hands moving immediately to wipe it away, not wanting to see her beautiful blushed face stained with something as ludicrous as a tear. "Erza…"

"Natsu." She whispered his name tenderly, her hand moving from his shoulder to caress his cheek, her other hand moving to hold the hand that cleaned the tears from her eyes, her head tilting in its direction to feel his fingers against her cheek. "I'm the one that should apologize, I thought you felt the same, I should have questioned you first before making you participate in this disaster."

"Disaster…?" He repeated with confusion, narrowing his eyes when he caught her train of thinking. "Erza, it's not a disaster, I…"

"Just forget about it, Natsu." She relinquished his words and the matter as a whole, releasing his hand and withdrawing her hand from his cheek, turning to walk away from the place if not for a hand that grabbed her strongly by the wrist. Looking over her shoulder, the pink-haired was looking at her with a deep scowl, a strong glare coming out of him when they met eyes; his intensity sent shivers down her spine. "Natsu…?"

"Erza…" He started, pulling her by the wrist to have her face to face against him, his eyes still glaring at her, her cheeks burning a little more at the intensity he was releasing with his eyes alone; omitting his natural body heat, obviously. "I feel the same."

"W-what?" The words escaped her unconsciously, it was meant to be more of a thought than words for the dragon-slayer; he nodded at the question.

"I have feelings for you too." He repeated in all honesty to her, causing her body to stiffen next to his, his other hand finding its way to her back and pressing her closer to him; if possible, her hair and face had the same color. "I love you."

'Holy..!' Warren thought with a pale expression, his mouth almost touching the wooden floor if not because he moved a hand to support it; he was alone listening to the whole confession since Mira passed out after Natsu took the initiative with the lost knight. 'I still can't believe it!'

"A-are you sure of your words, Natsu?" Erza asked with a stuttering voice, not trusting this situation at all, believing it was some sort of dream, one of the usual dreams she had about the young Natsu confessing to her. The dragon-slayer answered by pressing their foreheads together, gazing longingly at her eyes with his, smiling softly at her while the hand on her back moved to push away some strands of her hair that covered her right eye.

"I'm sure." He whispered softly, closing his eyes and leaning forward to give a soft-yet long kiss to Erza's lips, parting from them with a strong will behind him, not wanting to scare her with his need to feel more of her soft sweet lips. He looked at her with his strong gaze again, his mouth telling nothing but the truth in his heart. "I love you, Erza."

"I… I…" She was at a loss of words. How could she respond to this? It was what she originally imagined in her many dreams and that afternoon, but being on the spot at the moment made her understood the saying 'easier said than done'. She couldn't form words, was he expecting an answer? Of course he was! He wouldn't do such things if the case was the contrary. 'Think, Scarlet, think!'

Natsu smiled at her, understanding why she couldn't talk, he just moved forward and hugged her closer to him, pressing their bodies together, breathing over her neck and inhaling her strawberry scent deeply before letting out a long sigh, his action alone giving the knight another pleasurable shiver; a smile still on his face as his hands played with a few strands of her hair. "I understand, Erza, you don't have to say anything…"

"B-but…!"

"Don't worry." He continued, moving to lay his head against hers. "After all the time you waited, I think I can endure some time before hearing the same from you."

She felt her eyes widen at the words, her mind mistaking his words as a challenge for her; she shook her head furiously and hugged him with even more strength than his, raising one hand to pull his hair and withdraw him from the space in between her neck and shoulder. Her eyes glaring at him in defiance before she pushed him to kiss her, forcefully but lovingly, startling him but making him smile at the situation he created with just some words. He now knew how to get her, and that was something he was going to remember from now on.

Parting from the heated kiss and gasping for air, she looked at him with a deep frown, narrowing her eyes at his amused smirk. "I waited long enough."

"Oh…? Then…?" He encouraged her to continue with a teasing voice, his smirk growing a bit more to mock her into doing it at last.

"I love you too, Natsu."

'Good Mavis…' Warren thought before passing out over the white-haired demon of Fairy Tail, missing the rest of the scene and what was going to happen next.

* * *

_The next day…_

Feeling a small hand shaking his shoulder, Warren didn't hesitate to wake up, he opened his eyes immediately and looked around him, seeing the lower part of the other side of the bar; he remembered where he was and instantly stood up from his sleeping position, looking around to see a messed up hall and a trouble-looking Mirajane standing next to him. She shook her head in embarrassment, not forgiving herself for falling asleep at the most memorable moment in between Natsu and Erza, and the guild. "I'm sorry, Warren, I passed out and…"

"A-ah! Don't worry, Mira-chan!" He said to her hastily, not wanting to see her cry or sad, he shook his head and started to tell her –with full detail- what happened the night before; both of them trying their best to leave the guild presentable for their friends that were about to come at any minute. "…and then, I passed out too."

"So, they confessed?" She asked for a clarification, cleaning the last of the rubble from the floor and going behind the bar to clean whatever dishes she left behind because of her night activity. He nodded firmly, going to sit on one of the free stools to continue with their talk, his eyes discerning some people entering the guild already, some of them wondering about the hole in the ceiling before shrugging it off and going to ask for something to eat or drink, moving to some of the tables and chat.

They continued on like that, Mira serving the guild members and Warren making small talk until Gray and Lucy arrived, both of them asking questions about the Salamander and the Titania, receiving shrugs and negatives from the mind-reader and the demon before they went to sit on their usual table to talk.

Warren sighed in relief and prepared himself for the ultimate test, if the other two showed up at the guild together then… then…

Natsu and Erza appeared at the guild's doors, both looking like always and going to the table they shared with the rest of their team. Mira and Warren closely inspecting their movements and actions, stopping when the two of them asked for the head-barmaid for something to eat; there was nothing weird or out of the ordinary with them, just the usual, he was childish and she was keeping him in check.

Was everything that happened last night a dream?

They could only wonder.

"So, what did you guys do last night?" Lucy asked to his two teammates, remembering that they stayed after she and Gray left to their places; Erza kept her façade and answered with her eyes closed, her hand leaving an untouched piece of cake on her plate for her to reply.

"We talked and went home, nothing more." She said with a voice that held a tone of finality to it, not wanting to hear more questions regarding last night. Gray, though, had other plans, he couldn't ignore the path of destruction inside the guild; the ceiling had a hole to the clear sky, some parts of the floor had boulders and a few chairs and tables had signs of being slashed or being burned slightly.

"Hey, flame brain," He started; almost instantly, Natsu raised his head up, glaring at the ice-mage and narrowing his eyes at him as a signal that he was listening. "What happened last night? You guys had a fight or what?"

"Sut utp, as pek!" The dragon-slayer said with his mouth full of meat, Erza glaring at him for his lack of manners.

"Natsu, sit up straight and talk without food in your mouth!" They heard the exquip user order the pink-haired, the boy smirking slightly before swallowing what was in his mouth to talk; his smirk growing a bit after he laid his eyes on the Titania, a hungry look directed at her and her body.

"Oh? But you didn't complain when I was 'eating' last night…" He said with a lecherous smile on his face, Erza blushing furiously at his words. "In fact, you were begging me to keep on with it."

"S-shut up!" And she punched him straight on the face, sending him flying against the bar and next to the mind-reader, who was unsurprised with the development, until both he and Mira heard his last words before passing out.

"W-wild… as I love it…"

Dream?

Yeah, right!

**The end.**

* * *

**Oh! If I could only have the courage to write lemons! *laughs madly*  
**

**Sorry to give you an end like this one, it is just that I'm not confident enough to write a lemon... yet. I had to end the story like this.  
**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to write it as best as I could, symphatizing with both Natsu's and Erza's feelings at the beginning.  
**

**Please, tell me what you think, this story was really fun to write and I kind of felt an attachment to it after tiring myself to write the final chapter.  
**

**See you in the next update.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


End file.
